


greek style

by imposterhuman



Series: parkner week 2019 and parkner halloween week 2019 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Peter is a dork, Soft Peter Parker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, apple picking, harley is a dork, parkner halloween week 2019, soft harley keener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: “You know,” Harley joked. “In ancient Greece, throwing an apple at someone was a marriage proposal.”Peter took a breath. He hadn’t planned to do it like this, but an opening was an opening. “Hey, Harley?” he said, twisting another apple off of its stem. Instead of dropping it in his basket, he tossed it at his boyfriend- and hopefully, soon-to-be fiance. “Catch.”





	greek style

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

The ring was burning a hole in Peter’s pocket as he followed his boyfriend through the rows of apple trees. Harley was practically skipping, hands tapping the tree trunks as he passed, and Peter fell in love all over again. 

“Hurry up,” Harley called over his shoulder. He shook the basket significantly. “Apples to pick, remember?”

Peter chuckled, jogging up to Harley for a quick kiss. “Someone’s excited,” he teased. 

“Who, me?”

It took Harley another minute of searching to decide on the perfect tree. Peter followed easily, giving his boyfriend a fond smile as he turned his nose up at the seventeen identical apple trees they passed. He swung his own basket, humming idly and reaching for Harley’s hand.

The apple picking had been Harley’s idea. It was something he normally did with his family in Rose Hill in the fall, a tradition he had chosen to share with Peter. Since they started dating, they had gone every year and Peter wouldn’t trade those moments for the world. 

“This one,” Harley decided, shaking Peter out of his reverie. “Since you’re short, you can start with the low branches.”

Peter squawked indignantly. “I’m three inches shorter than you!” he protested.

“Still short,” Harley singsonged, reaching for an apple. “If you need me to lift you up so you can reach, let me know.”

“I’m  _ Spiderman _ ,” said Peter, making a face. “I’ll just web the apples up.”

“If you get your nasty ass spider webs on my apples, Parker, I will break up with you on the spot.”

Peter laughed out loud and rolled his eyes. “Love you, too, Keener.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, both filling their baskets, albeit at different speeds. Harley picked apples like it was a contest; his basket was filled before Peter was even halfway done. When Harley started throwing the apples he picked at Peter, not wanting to pause, Peter caught them on reflex with a scowl.

“Rude,” he huffed, putting them in his basket. “You could pick those a little slower instead of just tossing them at me. I’m just gonna drop them, and then where will we be?”

  
  


“You know,” Harley joked. “In ancient Greece, throwing an apple at someone was a marriage proposal.”

Peter took a breath. He hadn’t planned to do it like this, but an opening was an opening. “Hey, Harley?” he said, twisting another apple off of its stem. Instead of dropping it in his basket, he tossed it at his boyfriend- and hopefully, soon-to-be fiance. “Catch.”

Harley fumbled for a moment in surprise. He stared down at the apple in his hand, gleaming red, and looked back at Peter in shock. Peter took the ring out of his pocket and sunk down to one knee.

“Is this for real?” Harley whispered, one hand over his mouth. The other was still clutching the apple. 

“Harley Keener, you’re the love of my life. I can’t imagine ever being without you. So, will you marry me?” Peter was grinning ear to ear as Harley stared at him, helpless.

“Yes!” Harley cried, rushing forward to embrace him. “Yes, Peter, I’ll marry you. I love you, too, you dork.”

Hands shaking, Peter slid the ring onto Harley’s outstretched finger. He’d made it himself in the lab and engraved a delicate spider web on the band, which caught the late afternoon light and glimmered where it rested. 

Peter was crying happy tears as he stood. “I love you,” he repeated. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“Sap,” Harley was smiling so wide it looked like it hurt. “I love you more.”

When Peter leaned in to kiss him, his lips tasted like apples.

**Author's Note:**

> im literally about to die with college apps (i found out today, 3 days before the deadline, that i forgot to answer one essay and i misread another so i had to do them both tonight and i am so stressed i think i might explode) so any and all comments and kudos will make me so happy you dont understand
> 
> yell at me (nicely, im fragile) on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
